An intelligent transportation system is a system that effectively combines and applies the computer technology, the communication technology and the control technology to the transportation management, can manage the traffic in real time, accurately and efficiently, and is the main direction of traffic development in the 21st century. The automatic identification and type detection of vehicles is an important part of the intelligent transportation system, which can greatly improve the efficiency of the traffic management and provide an important reference for transportation planning.
At present, the mainstream vehicle identification methods at home and abroad can be divided into two major categories, namely, invasive classification methods and non-invasive identification methods. The intrusive detection technology requires the installation of sensors under road surfaces, such as pneumatic tubes, loop detectors, magnetic sensors and piezoelectric sensors or the like. When a vehicle passes by, the sensor can collect corresponding information, such as a vehicle speed, a vehicle weight, a body length and the like, so as to judge the type of vehicle. The disadvantages of this type of methods are short service lives and inconvenient installation. The non-intrusive methods mainly include installing sensors beyond the roads, such as radars, infrared sensors, acoustic sensors and cameras. Information such as body contour, height and wheelbase is received to classify the vehicle. The advantages of this type of methods are that the identification efficiency is high, but the cost of large-scale deployment is high. With the development of the image processing technology, the method of identifying a vehicle model by analyzing an image in a video signal grows at the highest speed in recent years, and the accuracy rate is also the highest. However, its relatively large drawback is that the installation cost is relatively high and is greatly affected by the weather.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a convenient and low-cost vehicle identification method.